Fire of my Desire
by BitterMondays
Summary: If the world was to end tomorrow, how would you prefer to die. Fire? Or Ice? Lucy descovers her prefferce, with a little help from a jealous Water Mage. NaLu


**Greeting once again dear reader!**

**Firstly, this is an ****Authors Note**** asking for your support. You see, I got these reviews asking for a sequel, but I'm not sure how many viewers actually want one. So I fi can get I few more review for Arranged, I will begin my plan for a sequel. **

**Secondly, if I were to do a sequel, I would have to ask a few questions of your preferences. Please PM them to me.**

_**Question 1~ If Lucy and Natsu had a child, what would be His/Her power?**_

_**Question 2~What colour hair should He/She have? (I thought it could be a mixed colour like orange or something… Maybe Coral…?)**_

_**Question 3~Do you have any request's? If so, please PM them to me, and I'll see what I can do. **_

**Thirdly, bellow is a one-shot just for you, as a thank you for reviewing. Plus it seemed a shame to write an Author's Note, without letting you read something.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy **

_**Fire and Ice**_

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost_

I sighed as I read the words over again, trying to commit them to memory just in case, Mavis forgive, I ever lost the wonderful piece of literature. The words were just so… beautiful, breath taking even. Each word held destructive beauty that left me fumbling for an answer. Which would I, myself, rather die from? Fire? Or Ice? Fire seemed like a good answer, I could imagine its heat, burning my flesh away. I cringed at the thought. But ice was also an appealing way to die. I preferred ice, though, because I could never leave this earth by anything reminding me on Natsu. I could never die by his flames, or anything other that represented his power. I sighed, leaned on my elbows, trapped in the world of the poem, its beauty.

"What cha reading?" Asked a cute girly voice, belonging to the one and only Levy.

I snapped out of my imaginary world and looked over at my best friend, smiling, "Look Levy," I shoved Robert Frost's poem in her face, "Read it!"

She took the hard, leather bound book from my grasp, her hazel eyes scanning over the words, before they, too, filled with emotion. She sank into the guild's barstool beside me, as she clutched the book to her flat chest, her mind in another dimension.

"What do you think?" I asked, pulling her out of her day dream.

She smiled blissfully, "It's beautiful. I love the way the poet used the old aged question. Which would you choose Lucy?"

I sighed, "I'm not too sure. I guess I would choose… ice. I think."

She smiled, nodding her head, "I would too! Can you imagine the way you would freeze?"

I grinned, stood and posed; my hand on my hip, my breasts pushed out, winking. I swear I gave some of the Fairy Tail guys' nosebleeds. Levy looked down at her flat-as-a-pancake chest and scowled.

I resumed to my seat, grinning cheekily at her. She couldn't help but smile back, as we giggled in harmony. I looked around the guild, noting how normal (if that's what you define 'normal') the guild was; it was its usually rowdy self, people talking and laughing, a brawl here and there. I turned my attention to Levy.

"Where did you find this book?" She asked, as she flipped through the _Treasury_ _of_ _Poems_, "Anywhere nearby?"

"Yes," I answer, "A new book shop just opened down the road, it's called 'Fletcher's books'. The owner is really nice."

As I continued to rant about the book store, a dark chill crawled up my spine; I froze in my seat, glancing behind me. A dark forbidding aura emitted off of the bluenette casually known as Juvia. I turned away, sweating bullets, trying to start up a conversation with Levy, but failing miserably. Still, the water mage glared and stared at me until I could not take it anymore. Gritting my teeth I stood up sharply, the stool scraping across the floor, the guild becoming silenced; all eyes trailed to me. I glared at Juvia, my hands into fists.

"What is you God dammed problem?!" I asked, my patience thin.

She glared back, "Leave Juvia's Grey-sama alone!"

I sighed, throwing my hands up in aspiration, "I haven't even _touched_ your precious 'Grey-sama'! Even if he were the last man on Earth, I wouldn't even _think_ of touching him!"

A dishevelled cry of "Hey!" came from Grey's direction.

I shot him a look that shut him up, before turning my attention to the rain woman.

"Juvia think's Lucy is lying! After all, Lucy is Juvia's love rival! Juvia thinks you're trying to seduce Grey-sama with your body!"

I pointed at her, my anger and frustration at the water mage at boiling point, "Are you serious?! I've told you time and time again: I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

My words turned to deaf ears as Juvia continued to glare, shaking her head, "Lies. All lies!"

"You're delusional!" I retorted, irritated at her lack of faith in me.

"Then prove it!" she yelled out, "Prove to Juvia that you don't have a thing for Grey-sama!"

"I have no interest in that perverted stripper!" I yelled back.

Natsu laughed in the background. Juvia continued to emit a dark aura, but my own stubbornness and hot-headedness kept me from shrinking away from her.

"How can you say that when you would rather die by Grey-sama?!"

"_That's_ what you're upset about?" I yelled, seething, "Juvia, it's just a preference! I have no feelings for Grey! He's my _nakama_ and that's it!"

Juvia continued to glare; she was convinced I was after Grey. She raised her right hand, "Water Lock!"

A ball of water surrounded me; I held my breath for dear life. I heard cries of dismay and alarm come from outside the bubble, their voices faint, the water muting most of the voices. But I heard someone call my name. _Natsu…_

I opened my eyes, seeing Natsu being held back. I grinned, winking in his direction. He stopped struggling and smiled back, understanding that I had to do this. I heard Master Makarov calm everybody down, "Leave them be. They need to sort their problems out. Juvia won't actually hurt Lucy," then he muttered, "At least I hope she won't."

_Very encouraging_, I thought drily.

I fumbled for my keys, my grip slipping, the pouch falling from my grip. Panicked I grasped one key, the rest falling out of the bubble, away from reach. I prayed I had a good key. I looked down, noting the flash of gold and raising the key, digging it into the water.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius."

The Water Lock spell broke, Aquarius hovering before me. Her blue hair was held back by a tiara like head piece that hung over her forehead, her blue fish tail making Happy drool, her hands holding a small pearl jug.

As soon as the spell broke, I collapsed to the ground, coughing up water. My coughing fit subsided and I stood facing Juvia, who was being glared at by the angered water spirit. I shivered slightly, the water sending a cold shiver up and down my body. _Great,_ I thought bitterly,_ now I'm wet._

Looked down, seeing my keys sprawled on the ground, bending to pick them up, attaching them back to my hip.

Aquarius turned to glare at me. I shrunk away, after glancing at the now shivering water maiden.

"You called me out for THIS?! I was on a date with my man, and you totally ruined it!" Aquarius leaned in close, her face turning dark and scary, "You'd better not do that again girly. Or. Else."

I nodded, sweat dropping at an alarming rate, "A-aye!"

I was too afraid of the consequences to lash out like I did with Juvia. With a dark smile, filled with equally dark promises, the Water Bearer vanished back to the spirit world. A collective sigh echoed around the room, all fearful of the vengeful spirit. I suddenly lost my fighting spirit as I looked over at Juvia. It would seem she did as well. Yet she still had the decency, and strength it would seem, to glare accusingly at me. I sighed.

"Look Juvia," I started, unsure if I should reveal my biggest secret, "I have no interest in Grey because…" I trailed off, my face beginning to burn, "… because… I like somebody else."

"Who?!" Juvia demanded.

I face turned scarlet, feeling to open and vulnerable to the guild as they all leaned in to hear better. I grit my teeth, the heat from my blush multiplying into mortification. He was right here, staring at me, his hearing better than anyone in the guild. My mouth went dry, my heart quickening. I fumbled for words, the silence suffocating me. Everyone wanted to know. Hell, even the Master leaned in a touch. I bit my lip, silently cursing myself for even suggesting that I liked another person.

Juvia crossed her arms with a hmph, "Answer me Love-rival!"

I glanced around the guild, not particularly liking the silence, the blush reaching my ears. I stormed over to Juvia, leaned in and whispered his name, hoping to Mavis he would not hear it.

Her eyes widened as she stepped back, shock portrayed over her body, "It's -"

I clamped a hand over her mouth, face bright red, leaned in and whispered, "Tell anyone, especially _him_, and I'll sick Aquarius onto you."

She nodded. I let her go.

"Lucy is no longer my love rival," she said smiling.

I grinned, "Good."

Yet the blush still wouldn't fade. The guild still wanted answers, it would seem. Mira especially. Smiling her barmaid smile that made shivers convers down my spine, she dragged me away. I caught a glimpse of Natsu, who watched as Mira dragged me back behind the bar. I couldn't quite tell what his expression was, his pink eyebrows were scrunched together and mixture of confusion and wonder. _Please Mavis…_

Erza, Levy and Wendy followed close behind. Mira sat me down on a wooden chair, the interrogation beginning.

"So," Mira drawled out, her blue eyes flashing with glee, "Who is it?"

I kept my mouth shut, once again cursing myself for revealing my secret.

"Yes," Erza agreed, "Please enlighten us."

Levy's lip trembled, "I can't believe you never even mentioned you liked someone."

Guilt plagued my belly. I bit my lip, fear enveloping that guilt. What if _he_ found out? What if he rejected me? I snorted, wrapped in my own mind. Who was I kidding? There is no way he would ever consider me a love interest. He only saw me a Nakama, that's it. Frustration at my own feelings and at Juvia clawed at my throat, a familiar sting in my eyes. I held them back, not wanting to them to see my cry over something a pitiful as my own selfish feelings. I stood and turned away from them.

"Lucy…" Levy began, her tone soft and sad.

She'd seen my face, known that I was hurting.

"It's ok," I whispered, my throat still choked up, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest a bit. I'll… I'll see you all tomorrow."

I began to walk towards the back entrance, needing air.

"Wait Lucy!" Erza called. I stopped and turned, "Please forgive me. I shouldn't have been prying into your love life. As punishment, please hit me!"

I shook my head, but smiled reassuringly, "Thanks Erza, but I'll have to pass. I'll see you tomorrow for work. Would pick something for me?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Wendy suddenly launched herself at me, hugging me close. She didn't need to say anything; her body language gave me everything she wanted to say. I then realised how much I wanted a hug. I opened my arms to Mira, Erza and Levy, who all enveloped me into a hug, _somebody_ squeezing too tightly. Now I really need some air.

"I like… Natsu." I whispered, my cheeks flaming again.

Mira laughed, it tingling in the air around us, "We know."

I broke the hug, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Without another word, I sprinted away like my life depended on it, my emotions flowing as I ran.

…

I collapsed into bed of my 4 000 000 jewel a month apartment, before realising how damp I was and getting up. I stripped my wet clothes and threw them in a cloths hamper. Now stark naked, I wrapped a towel around me, drying the dampness on my skin, before throwing on a pair of black leggings and a loose t-shirt. I wrapped my hair in a towel and headed to the bathroom, getting the dryer out and blow drying my hair, until it fell to its usual blond wave. I hung my towel and open the door back to my room.

I screamed in shock, backing away slightly. Before me was the drool worthy tanned chest of Natsu. My eyes darted up to his dark charcoal ones, his emotions unreadable.

"Lucy," He began, his voice was rough, sending shivers down my spine, "Is it true?"

Mortification spread through me as I realized he had heard. I swallowed; his eyes stared unblinkingly into mine. My legs felt like jelly, my stomach did flip flops. There was something so… intimate in his gaze. Eyes darting away, I moved away from the door, trying to keep distance away from him. An arm shot out, blocking my attempted escape. I looked the other way, but Natsu had me trapped between his arms. I backed up, leaning against the wall.

"Answer me Luce," He whispered, leaning in closer, "I want to hear in from you."

I gulped, my mouth once again dry, "Yes," I choked out, ears ripe and red from embarrassment, "I like you more that you can imagine," I continued, no longer wanting to hide my feelings from him, "Actually that's not entirely true. You see, Natsu," I looked him in the eyes, not letting fear of the unknown hold me back any longer, "I love you. I have loved you for a while now. I love your smile, you laugh, even when you sulk and act childish. I love everything about you, even your annoying habit for sneaking into my window and sleeping in my bed. Hell, I don't even mind you-"

I was cut off suddenly as Natsu swooped in and captured my lips with his own. I froze for a second staring in shock, before melting into the kiss, legs wobbly as jelly. He cupped my cheek, rubbing him thump along my jaw, tilting it up and deepening the kiss. Shockwaves of ecstasy ran down my body. His other free hand trailed down my shoulder, goosebumps following close behind, until it reached my waist, pulling me closer against his body. Heat radiated off of him, as I pulled away gasping for air. But he didn't stop. He continued trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, almost purring at the moans that escaped, and finally nestled into my collar bone, nipping it slightly. He ran his tongue back up along my neck and nibbled my ear lobe, a loud moan passing my lips. Warmth pooled in the bottom of my belly. I raised my hands, running them along his chest and threading my numb fingers though his salmon, unkempt hair, pulling him closer, wanting more. He growled in my ear, nuzzling and nibbing my ear, each moan exciting the male Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu." I moaned, as he ran his hand up the back of my shirt, his warm hand against the small of my back; pulling me against him, yet at the same time, pushing me against the wall.

He suddenly pushed himself away. I leaned against the wall, trying to get my breath back, my body tingling and warm. I couldn't believe that really happened. But the warm feeling and the racing heartbeat told me it just _did_.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu finally said looking away, "I can't control myself anymore. Hearing that you love me too… I just can't hold back anymore," he looked towards me, his eyes full of love and lust, "I want to know if it's alright with you, if you would become…" it was his turn to blush, "my mate."

When I didn't answer, he began to ramble, "W-well you could call it something else. Uh… lover? Boyfriend? Uh…" he fumbled for words.

I had to admit, he was cute when he was embarrassed. It made me enjoy my silence even more.

Finally I spoke, blushing profoundly, "Who told you to stop?"

He looked at me in surprise, before a grin broke in his features. My heart skipped a beat. It wasn't like his usual cheeky grin, no, this one was dark and mysterious, like it held of all of his secret thought. Mostly about me, I was guessing.

He moved back to me in two longs strides, cupping my face with both hands, lips inches away. I could feel his breath inches away, the warm pool of liquid in the bottom of my belly back again, this time with revenge. I waited patiently for our lips to meet, but he stayed where he was, his eyes trapped in my own.

"Luce." He whispered.

My stomach flip flopped, "Natsu."

That night, I realized exactly what Juvia was so upset about. She would rather die by the one thing on earth that she loves, then suffer at the hands of another. I think I have changed my decision of how I would prefer to die. This fiery desire will surely be my undoing. And yet, I would give into temptation; for even if I were to die from fire, I would never give up my one and only desire.

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost_

**Here is the first ever one-shot. I have never written anything this short, so I would love some feedback on how I did. Thank you all for you reviews!**

_**BitterMondays**_


End file.
